1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a three-dimensional (3-D) device and a device made thereby, e.g., a device in which one or more substrates are arranged in a stack.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of next-generation electronic devices requires advances in packaging to enable the manufacture of reliable, compact, high performance devices. Further, cost-effective manufacturing of such devices depends on the ability to employ manufacturing processes that are robust and provide high yields. There are a wide variety of packages that have been developed. Existing packages, however, may not fulfill all of the above-described requirements for next-generation devices.